


a song in my heart

by kathoo



Series: irumatsu week 2018 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Minor Angst, Piano, for irumatsu week!!, just a bit, just... all fluff, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Miu has been afraid of learning new things for as long as she can remember. Kaede, on the other hand, comes up with an idea to help her girlfriend out a little bit..[Day 1: Music/Invention]





	a song in my heart

Miu had never been too confident in anything other than her knack for inventing. Whenever she tried something new, it usually didn't work out, and she didn't like repeating mistakes. That caused her to give everything up in the end, and it also provided her with a fear of trying something new. She would rather not do it at all then give her best effort and ultimately fail.

Kaede had become aware of her fear very recently, and as expected, Kaede was having none of it.

“I’m going to teach you piano,” Kaede declared, clutching onto Miu’s hand. “And at first you're not going to be perfect, but soon you’ll learn, and you'll be amazing. You just need patience.”

“I don't have patience,” Miu deadpanned, crossing her arms. When Kaede had said that they needed to talk, this wasn't what Miu had in mind. “And I don't want to learn piano. That's your thing.”

“And it could be yours, too,” Kaede urged, squeezing Miu’s hand just the slightest. “We don't need to close ourselves off to what were good at. I’m not very good at singing, but I still love it, you know? It’s kind of like that. Even if piano ends up not being your thing, it’ll still be fun to mess around with it, right?”

“Okay, first of all,” Miu countered, “your voice is angelic. Second of all, I know how to play Mary Had a Little Lamb. So, basically, I know everything.”

Kaede gave her a stern look. “You’re not finding a way out of this, Iruma-san. Not on my watch.”

Kaede really cared too much. Miu was perfectly happy with the way that her life was, and as nice as her girlfriend’s interventions always were, they were unnecessary. Some parts of Miu were just things that couldn't be fixed, and she didn't want them to be fixed, either.

“I’m really not fuckin’ interested,” Miu pushed. “Seriously, you’re so clingy. I have eight others girls’ numbers, I’ll have you know. And none of them want to teach me piano.”

Kaede smiled fondly at Miu’s usual antics. “Then maybe I’m special.”

Miu scoffed. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”

Kaede crossed her arms, giving her a look that saw directly through Miu. Miu, weak as ever for her girlfriend, gave in with a sigh. “Fine, fine. But, in exchange for this, we have to do something  _ fun  _ after this. And I mean fun —not any of the boring shit that you usually do!”

“Alright,” Kaede relented, her expression relaxed. “We’ll watch something on Netflix.”

“And chill?” Miu suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Kaede rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Damn."

“Come with me,” Kaede urged, tugging on Miu’s hand. Miu could very clearly understand that Kaede wanted to begin as soon as possible. The music room was only a few rooms away, and as soon as they arrived, Miu was overwhelmed by what she saw.

Everything, from flutes to saxophones—from keyboards to violas—was present. And it was very poorly organized, as well. Violins toppled over the drumsets, and triangles were all in one jumbled up mess.

“I hate this,” Miu said before either of them had even sat down.

Kaede laughed. “Just give it a chance! Here, let’s do this.” Kaede lead Miu to the center of the room where the piano stood in the center of everything. Almost as if it was the main show—which it basically was. No pianist could rival Kaede’s skills, and the school didn’t hesitate to show that off. Kaede really was amazing.

Unlike Miu.

Kaede and Miu took a seat on the stool before the piano, and Miu immediately felt uncomfortable with the seating. It was hard and cold.  _ I can’t do this _ **_,_ ** she thought.  _ I’m going to end up giving up like I always do. Why does Kaede always waste her time on me? Why did she even decide to date me when she deserves someone so much more… capable? _

Miu took in a deep breath and Kaede held Miu’s hand in hers. Kaede’s hand was warm and welcoming, while Miu’s own hand was probably warm, too… and just as equally sweaty. 

“Here,” Kaede murmured, leading Miu’s fingers to the keys. “Press. We want it to sound calm, but not quiet. Always be aware of how hard you’re pressing.”

Miu gulped. It was a simple task, really—but people in the past had gotten angry at Miu for failing when she was just beginning something. It was what really fueled her distaste for all things new. But, Kaede… Kaede wouldn’t do the same. Kaede was always supportive, even when Miu didn’t deserve it. Kaede was always there for her.  _ And this time won’t be any different _ .

Miu pressed her fingers gently—but not too gently—against the keys, and a soothing sound filled the room.

“Perfect!” Kaede applauded, clapping her hands. “Next, try this.” Kaede moved Miu’s hands into a similar but different position, with only one finger astray from the rest. Miu copied her previous movement.

“You’ve got the hang of this,” Kaede praised, and Miu felt a swelling feeling within herself. She could do this.

“Of course I do,” Miu boasted. “There’s nothing that can faze this gorgeous girl genius!”

Miu continued on the rest of the time they spent at the piano giving it her best effort, and Kaede spent it cheering Miu as best as she could. In the end, they fit perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas i didn't even know that there was an irumatsu week until now... i'm fake
> 
> but i'm so happy there is!! you bet i'm going to do every day
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated!! tysm for reading!!


End file.
